


spark

by wintercourse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercourse/pseuds/wintercourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on Rose. You electro shock my brother as soon as you meet him, but you don't believe in something as simple as precognition? I'm not much of a Seer, but even I can see where this is heading."</p>
            </blockquote>





	spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skintercourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintercourse/gifts).



> honestly magic stuff is such a good prompt? and your username is almost the same as mine? like i couldnt not do something when requests were all opened like i was clearly fated to gift u this terrible magic ot4 fic (its more snapshots than a coherent story though sorry)

"Holy shit."

He would laugh at Rose's face right now if he weren't so fucking freaked out.

"Yeah. Fuck. Uh, do you know where that came from?"

Rose is clearly trying to look chill right now, but it seriously isn't working. Her eyebrows are still furrowed, and she doesn't meet his eye as she replies, "Of course Dave. My mother sat me down one day and told me in lurid detail about my impending womanhood, and all the messy side effects that would come with it. An unnatural lightshow and flying sparks appearing when I kiss someone is just part of the package."

He rolls his eyes, and wipes the black lipstick off the side of his mouth. "Ok, I appreciate your commitment to sarcasm, I really do. But I'd also like to know why my face almost got burnt off, so maybe we should try to be serious here for a minute."

They hold each other's gaze for a moment, mouths set and eyelids narrowed. Only a moment, because they almost immediately burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

-

Jade's been having the dreams again. Breakfast with John is like a little show and tell - she puts on a show, describing lofty prophecies and grand revelations, and he tells her that's really cool Jade, could you pass the sugar bowl please?

"Ok, so maybe it wasn't all that grand. It was a little dull actually. Like we all just sat on the couch together? Us and those two others I've been telling you about. I think the girl was braiding my hair actually."

John glances at her over his oatmeal. "So does this mean we're going to meet them soon? And do what exactly?"

Jade screws up her face (it's her thinking face, and he thinks it's fucking adorable, even if it usually results in a eureka moment of long words and complicated theories he doesn't really understand). "Honestly, I'm not sure. All the dreams so far have just been us hanging out. They seem to really like our kitchen actually."

John puffs up with pride. "Of course they do! Anyone would love my cooking. I bet these mystery twins burn everything they try to make."

"Haha, yeah. All I really know is that they're important! Or they will be. John, in the dreams, _they glow_."

John's eyes widen. At first it's because he's impressed at the whole glowing thing, but soon because he's feeling his throat start to close up.

"Shit. _Shiiiiiit._ Jade, check the -" here he stops to wheeze, "oatmeal label."

"May contain traces of nuts. Fuck, not again. Ok buster, I'll be right back with the stuff, but you better read the label next time! I'm pretty sure you can build up an immunity to healing spells eventually."

-

The crows are following him again. He's gotten used to it by now, but it's still pretty unnerving. Like if this is some death omen shit, he's willing to meet his grisly end right fucking now, because he is just so sick of fucking crows.

The miracle comes when he's walking past the Best Buy, as miracles are wont to do. It comes in the form of a giant fucking dog and a really hot girl bounding up to him and scattering the crows. He sees the girl first, and mutters "Holy shit" under his breath - then he sees the devilbeast dog and basically screams "Holy shit" at the top of his lungs. Dave does not vibe well with dogs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry if we scared you! Bec is really tame I promise, don't worry about him!"

Dave is dubious, considering one of the crows has taken up residence in Bec's monster jaws. Gross.

"Uh, yeah it's fine, no problem. Thanks for clearing up my little crow problem actually, like that was some Hitchcock level shit."

She looks down and pouts, whacking her dog on the back of the head until he spits up the bird. "Poor thing."

Dave looks at the broken body in distaste. "Not really."

"Hmph. I'm Jade by the way, Jade Harley!" She sticks out a hand and he frowns at it. Strangers on the street don't normally give him the time of day, and he kinda needs to get home and take a piss, but she's not moving. Plus she has really nice eyes, so he doesn't really mind.

"Strider. Dave." He tentatively shakes her hand, but instead of letting go, she yanks him closer. He has to windmill his other arm in hopes of staying upright.

"So, Dave Strider. Do you believe in fate?"

-

Rose is browsing the back shelves of her favourite bookstore when they meet. No one ever really comes here - its dust and creaking volumes seem a bit contrived, not entirely genuine, like it was designed to hop on the quiet bookstore bandwagon and entice 15 year olds on awkward first dates. Everything in this city seems fake sometimes. Rose likes it anyway.

The silence is broken only by the muttered curses of the patron on the other side of the shelf. Like the calm surface of a pond, except with some kid chucking rocks at it because he doesn't like swans. Rose frowns to herself. That wasn't a good one. Is she the swan here? Ugh.

She still can't see whoever's cursing, so she addresses the Victorian man on a sepia toned book cover. He has a lovely moustache. "You seem quite agitated. I know this place fairly well, if you'd like some assistance." 

"Are you talking to me?" Rose quirks an eyebrow, and it's like the person could see it, because they immediately continue, "Uh, it's fine. If I need anything I'll just ask the manager."

Some books are moved to the side, and Rose swoops to look through the newly made gap, eyes narrowed. The person isn't there.

"That's unlikely. The manager is currently asleep at the front desk, and I know from prior experience that they're likely to stay that way."

"Oh, um, ok. Well I was looking for this volume on like, herbs or something? My sister sent me, she made it seem like a pretty big deal so." The voice seems to be coming from the other end of the stacks, and she glares at the Victorian man now as she replies.

"Well, if you'd like to stop practising your ventriloquism act, I can help you find it. Like I said." The voice chuckles, and she turns her head to where she thinks it came from. She doesn't see the boy popping out from behind a case in the opposite direction.

"Thanks!"

She jumps, and whips around to face him. He's smiling, and she offers a nervous one back. Except that she has no reason to be nervous, and greets him with a dignified yet detached expression, thank you very much.

"You're quite welcome. I think the plants section is over here. Is this book about herbal remedies?"

He starts to answer as they move, but instead trips over the wheels of a small book trolley. He grabs her wrist to steady himself, and looks down in alarm when his hand stings. Their eyes meet, and sparks fly. Actual literal sparks. Fuck.

He looks at her in awe, and a bit of confusion. "You aren't... glowing though?"

He seems more curious than shocked, and she gapes in absolute bewilderment. For once, she doesn't know how to respond.

"You know, I think you'd get along really well with my sister. She really likes physics, there could be some serious electricity between the two of you!" He waggles his eyebrows to match the horrible pun.

Rose's confusion is clear on her face, and she doesn't look away from his as she reaches past his shoulder and grabs a book off the shelf.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

"I think so. How'd you like to help me deliver it?"

She looks at him suspiciously, but smiles through it all the same.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

-

"What the fuck Jade."

"What? You don't like her?"

"Of course I like her! She's like, equal parts intimidating, cute, and also kind of goofy? It's pretty cool. But still, a heads up would have been nice! That's kind of your thing after all!"

"I told you it was important, didn't I?"

John just glares at her. "As soon as that alchemy thing works out, I'm gonna buy a pager and you are never leaving me in the dark again, ok?"

Jade rolls her eyes. "If you're ever in the dark, just clear the clouds! That's kind of your _thing_ after all!"

He opens his mouth to reply, but she just laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

"Get out of here John! I've got some lead to turn to gold, and it really can't wait!"

-

Rose is charming. Not in a particularly conventional way, because she's a little bit standoffish and her quips can come off as kind of rude, but Jade thinks she's fascinating.

"You're so much more animated in real life! Dream-you only ever appeared in snapshots I think, she seemed very stiff sometimes."

Rose looks at her curiously, but doesn't say anything. They've been hanging out quite a bit since John brought her home, and she seems to have decided to let Jade's mysterious observations pass without comment. Jade is fairly certain Rose likes having the upper hand, so she takes a certain amount of delight in their current dynamic.

"You also wore a lot more purple. So did Dave. Purple purple purple! I do like the black though, don't worry. It's a good look for you."

Rose is helping her repot plants outside. They all need watering too, since it hasn't rained in a while. John's been in such a good mood.

Rose smirks and glances at her sidelong. "Well, I'm glad you approve. It's a good thing you like green as well, because I fear my knees are staining as we speak."

Jade thinks she looks a bit ridiculous actually, in black jeans and a high neck top. Black everywhere, and green knees, and dirt up to her elbows. She looks the part of a modern day witch more than Jade does, certainly - but it isn't the best gardening outfit. Jade is quickly learning that as much as Rose values pragmatism, her common sense is occasionally sacrificed for the sake of her image. It's endearing.

"Well we're about finished, so you can get off your knees anytime!" Jade leaps up to her feet. Rose looks up at her from under her eyelashes, level with Jade's waist. "I quite like it down here, actually."

Jade's eyes widen, and she looks at Rose in surprise, before (none too gracefully) squatting back down. She reaches out and turns Rose's face to hers, inspecting it with narrowed eyes.

"Rose, are you blushing?" She looks away quickly, and Jade suddenly gets it.

"Fuck. Ohhh my god. Is that what.... oh my gosh, as if I woke up before the good parts!"

Rose's eyebrows press down, and for once she doesn't let it slide. "Jade, could you please tell me what on earth you're talking about?"

Jade doesn't know whether she should feel elated, or frustrated that she didn't figure it out sooner. She huffs and blows a piece of hair off her face, but still can't hold in her grin.

"I told you already! I had a dream. A lot of dreams actually? They're just starting to make sense, finally. I just needed some context." Rose still looks skeptical. "Come on Rose. You electro shock my brother as soon as you meet him, but you don't believe in something as simple as precognition? I'm not much of a Seer, but even I can see where this is heading."

"I feel like we're talking about two very different things here."

Jade snorts. "You bet we are."

They're quiet for a minute, unsure of what to say. Jade is still squatting, and Rose is kneeling in the dirt, looking at her hands. After a not quite awkward pause, Jade feels a slight shock, and looks down to see Rose's hand on her own. Rose is still looking staunchly in the other direction as she says, "You know, I heard you like physics. Electricity, attraction, that sort of thing?"

Jade grins at her. "It's a bit of a hobby, yeah! What, do you want a lesson?"

An hour later, Jade's mouth is still burning.

-

Dave is... something else. John clicks with him immediately - it's like they've been friends for years almost, they seem to play so well off each other. Dave is really full of surprises though.

Like the time they were getting takeout and heading back to his place, and he glared across the street at a crow pecking at the curb.

"Those things fucking love me, the feathery assholes. It's like I'm a choice lady crow, and they're just lining up to take me to the weird bird sockhop. Creepy fuckers."

Dave just kept walking, seemingly oblivious to the orderly line of crows suddenly forming behind him.

Now they're at John's, while Jade and Rose are out in the garden. They're fucking around on the internet, and John is feeling pretty comfortable. Dave looks less so, and keeps eyeing the weird stuff Jade keeps around the living room - the rare plants, huge books, and that one jar of frog eyes they probably should put away when they have company. He gestures at the last. "Dude. Where the fuck did you get that."

"Uh, I'm not sure actually? Jade keeps all sorts of shit in here, I don't always ask haha. Like, I'm so bad at alchemy and half our kitchen is still taken up with her mini lab setup! It's crazy. The eyes aren't like, bothering you are they? I can put them away if you want."

Dave raises his eyebrows. "Fuck, no, I love them, that's the coolest shit honestly. I have much weirder stuff in jars at home, for real."

"Pfft, seriously? Douchey aviators and dead shit, you must be such a hit with the ladies."

Dave looks offended, but John knows he's putting it on. (This time. The first was pretty awkward, and he doesn't want to talk about it.)

"Bro, come on, of course I am. And my shades aren't douchey. Or they're just the right amount of douchey? I forget how this irony thing is meant to work sometimes. Anyway, you better believe the ladies love me. My phone is off the hook 24/7, bitches hitting me up like crazy."

As soon as he says it, his phone starts ringing. Dave studiously ignores it, and John quirks an eyebrow at him. "Dude. Are you gonna answer your adoring fans or not?"

"Um. Probably not." He fishes the phone out of his pocket and declines the call, only to frown when it immediately starts ringing again. He repeats the action, before giving up and fiddling with some settings. John guesses he set it to silent, because now the phone just vibrates instead. That catches his attention.

"Are you gonna explain that or what?"

Dave looks nervous for a second. "It's no big deal. Stuff like that happens sometimes."

John thinks he knows what's up, but he keeps pressing. "Stuff like what?"

Dave pushes his hand through his hair and exhales loudly. "Stuff like. Stuff I say I guess. I normally try to watch my mouth, but the whole rambling thing is kinda in my nature."

"Huh. How long has that been happening?" John tries not to smile too much. Dave's not quite as oblivious as he thought.

Dave looks at him incredulously. "You believe me? Just like that? Like that was a vague as shit explanation and you're just like 'Well okey dokey Dave, how long have you had these kooky magical powers? Blah blah, I saw a movie just like this once!'"

"Oh come on, I don't sound like that! I just trust you I guess? Come on, answer the question though."

"Fine. It's only happened a few times, but the first was just after me and Rose - um. A couple of months ago maybe? Yeah."

John grins. Dave is full of surprises, but John has plenty in store for him.

-

"Rose, they're fucking crazy. Why are we friends with crazy people."

Rose sighs in agreement, sounding world-weary. "Because they're unreasonably excellent kissers."

Dave frowns at her. "You fucking didn't."

She rolls over on her bed, closer to where he kneels at the side. She leans forward and leaves a stinging kiss mark on the tip of his nose.

"I am weak, Dave. Mere flesh and bone."

"You fucking witch."

She snorts. "More than you know."

-

 "Seriously Jade, they're so weird! Like how have they made it this far without figuring it out?"

Jade frowns at him. "Give them some credit John. They're not completely oblivious! Some people just, don't want to believe stuff they can't explain."

He looks at her thoughtfully, smile just a little sad. "Yeah. That makes a lot of sense actually."

Her smile is crooked. "I always do! Now come here."

He drags himself over to her, and buries his face in her chest. This is good. When he speaks, his voice comes out muffled.

"They don't even glow though."

"I know. It's kind of weird."

-

 Dave likes their kitchen. It's warm, cosy, and actually has fucking food in it, which is just a brand new experience for him. So he walks in expecting to grab a snack before finding Jade, probably in the garden. He doesn't expect to see her in the kitchen, in a cloud of weird smelling smoke, all sorts of dead animal parts and ground up plants in vials and beakers around her. She's wearing an apron with little pawprints on it.

She's stirring a cauldron. A fucking cauldron.

"Oh my god! God, Dave, why would you sneak up on me like that? This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

His deadpan expression, for once, is entirely genuine.

"You know what? Fuck it. Gimme that bird skull."

Jade blinks. Dave sighs, and his smile is half a wince.

"Let me guess. You didn't see this coming?"

She looks sort of bashful as she reaches out to hand him the skull. Is that a crow? Fuck yeah.

"Um. Surprise?"

-

John had called her, insistent that she come over right now. Something about Dave and Jade? She knew Dave was going to raid their fridge, so either he ate some dubious looking plant matter and died instantly, or he was caught in some genius-level booby trap the Harleyberts set in the kitchen. She certainly didn't expect them to be making out against the microwave.

There's a trail of purple smoke wreathing their heads, attached at the lips. Their arms are tied like a navy knot, and Dave slowly slides down against the cabinet where Jade has him pinned. Rose's interest is piqued.

She steps back into the living room and calls down the hall.

"John? I think you'd better get down here."

-

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"Dave, the temperature just rose by like ten degrees!"

"Thanks a lot asshole!"

"Ow, fuck, be careful Rose! I'd rather not have any third degree burns after this, thanks!"

"Sorry Jade. I'll refrain, as long as John promises to stay in one place. Keeping track of him is getting a bit confusing."

"Heh, sorry. Dave, this would be a great time for some pithy word play. Something that makes this kitchen floor a bit more comfortable?"

"Damn dude, you can't just put me on the spot here. Each of my metaphors is a finely crafted gem, perfectly - FUCK, Rose, I told you not to do the face melting thing!"

"I think that's our cue to relocate this little venture."

"Fucking genius."

-

They end up sat on the couch - it's a tight squeeze, but none of them mind. Rose starts braiding Jade's hair, and doesn't get the joke when she starts laughing hysterically. Dave and John debate the authenticity of various portrayals of witchcraft in media, and don't seem to notice that their fingers have been intertwined since they sat down. Dave has black lipstick on his neck, Jade has John's head on her chest. Sparks are flying, and only some of them are literal.

They might even be glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in like two hours this was too much fun to write honestly


End file.
